The disclosure relates to a method for generating a soft token, a computer program product, a service computer system, and a data processing system.
The use of soft tokens, which are also referred to as software tokens, for authentication purposes, is known per se from the prior art. A disadvantage of soft tokens is that copies can be made thereof. This is a point of vulnerability for the misuse of soft tokens.
In particular, soft tokens based on the U-Prove standard, which are referred to as U-Prove tokens, are known from the prior art. Such a U-Prove token can be protected by hardware by distributing the private key of a U-Prove token between two devices (cf. U-Prove Technology Overview V1.1, Draft Revision 1, Microsoft Corporation 2011, chapter 6 on page 18).
A method for generating a soft token is disclosed in DE 10 2011 082 101. The method includes the use of a secure element.